O cachorro do James
by Souhait
Summary: Porque não havia nada melhor do que a amizade dos dois.


Algumas explicações antes da leitura da fic começar;

1 – se tem alguma coisa que eu aprendi a valorizar no livro de HP é a amizade. E, se tem alguma amizade que eu realmente valorizo é a de James e a do Sirius. Eles, para mim, completam um ao outro; a primeira conversa no Expresso, o esforço conjunto que realizaram para se tornar animagos por causa de uma amizade, o fato de se apoiarem e de fazerem tudo para que o outro fique bem – mesmo que seja colocar o Snape de cabeça para baixo -, o jeito como os dois têm intimidade o suficiente para que um se sinta seguro a ponto de fugir para a casa do outro, o modo como o Sirius, nos livros e nos filmes, parece sentir tanto a falta do James que parece que não vai suportar. Eles, para mim, são como irmãos, como Fred e George; ultrapassam o limite de 'Padfoot e Prongs' e são 'PadfooteProngs', tudo junto.

2 – por isso, essa escolha de cena. Com Sirius cachorro, quer dizer. Algumas pessoas podem achar que é um slash leve, mas_** não**_ é. É amizade, pura e simples, manifestada como... sei lá. Como se o Sirius fosse o Sirius, mas o Sirius animago. E eu imagino um cachorro liiiindo, que pede carinho, que gosta de carinho, que se sente íntimo o suficiente para pedir o carinho que quer na sua forma animaga ao melhor amigo. Acredito no apoio que um tinha no outro, na amizade insuperável, e nas demonstrações desta. Essa cena é só mais uma delas.

Enjoy it *-*

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

James e Sirius se apertaram atrás de uma árvore, não confiando totalmente que a capa da Invisibilidade do primeiro conseguiria manter os dois totalmente escondidos. Estavam observando um grupo de sonserinos – Snape, Avery, Mulciber e Rosier – desde que ouviram dizer que eles iriam ver a Casa dos Gritos, momento no qual James tirara a capa do bolso, ignorara o discurso de monitor de Remus e chamara Sirius para se juntar a ele na tarefa de criar alguma brincadeira.

Três minutos depois, ali estavam eles, escutando a conversa dos quatro.

"Dizem que é mal assombrada"

"Escapei uma noite e vim para cá. Ouvi gritos, foi arrepiante"

"Gritos" era Snape, agora, o que fez os dois marotos se entreolharem. Era um episódio passado que custara aos dois mais tempo do que gostariam de briga, mas que agora os unira na tentativa de fazer com que Snape ficasse calado "Claro, _gritos_. Eram uivos. De lob..."

James não esperou mais; com agilidade, tirou a varinha das vestes e estuporou Snape, sorrindo ao vê-lo caído e desacordado no chão, perto de uma das cercas da casa. Virou-se para Sirius para ver o que fariam em seguida, mas o amigo não fez nada mais do que piscar-lhe o olho antes de, divertido, se transformar em cachorro.

E uivar.

James teve que prender a gargalhada ao ver a cara dos três sonserinos restantes. Aproveitou a deixa, apertou mais a capa contra si e colocou um feitiço na neve para que ela não cedesse e revelasse suas pegadas, assim que chegou perto de Avery puxando a calça dele para baixo.

"Merlin!" Mulciber exclamou, caindo em seguida devido a uma rasteira "Está uivando como o Snape disse que..."

"Vem da sua esquerda, Rosi...Merda!" Avery teve que deixar a calça cair de novo para tentar salvar a si mesmo de morrer enforcado. Arrebentou o elástico do casaco, pegou de volta as calças e, segurando-as, saiu correndo, mas parou e caiu ao ouvir o uivo de Sirius daquele lado "Peguem ele, rápido!"

Rosier murmurou um 'Mobilicorpus' e saiu correndo sem nem mesmo prestar atenção no que fazia com Snape, mas Sirius já havia mudado de posição e estava mais à direita. Os três pareceram perdidos, sem saber para onde ir, e deram a James a chance perfeita; o maroto de óculos atirou neve em um, abriu o casaco de outro e decorou-o com leões, desceu o gorro do terceiro e, por fim, escreveu 'Ameaça' na testa de Snape com jatos vermelhos saídos da varinha.

Dessa vez, Sirius deixou-os ir, correndo desesperados na neve enquanto tentavam se desfazer das coisas que James fizera. Este não esperou muito para gargalhar, deixando a capa cair e quase chegando a curvar o corpo devido à gargalhada.

Sirius apareceu, foi até a frente dele e latiu, apoiando-se nas patas inferiores e apoiando as outras no corpo de James.

"Boa, garoto" Potter disse, passando a mão na cabeça de Padfoot. Correu os dedos por trás de sua orelha esquerda e riu quando ele latiu, satisfeito, e abaixou a cabeça como quem pede por mais "Até que foi bom o Snivellus ter dito sobre o uivo"

Ele latiu em concordância, endireitando-se para morder, com cuidado, a mão de James. Puxou-o para longe do centro da pequena clareira e se contentou em parar em uma árvore próxima, apontando-a com a cabeça para o melhor amigo e observando-o sentar.

"Você viu a cara deles?" o de óculos riu "Mulciber pareceu que... que sei lá, que tinha visto um fantasma de verdade. Daqueles trouxas, com correntes e gemidos e vinganças"

Sirius soltou um olhar divertido.

"E Avery, com aquele 'Merlin!'?" James riu de novo, desencostando-se da árvore para puxar Padfoot mais para perto. Fez uma pequena pressão em sua cabeça até que ele apoiou-a em sua perna, os olhos acinzentados voltados para cima com diversão e satisfação "Rosier pareceu que ia morrer quando alguém disse que seu uivo vinha de perto dele"

O cachorro bateu com a pata na neve para indicar que concordava, aconchegando-se mais nele quando o carinho voltou para trás das orelhas.

"Você gosta, não é?" ele perguntou, segurando o pêlo da forma animaga do amigo e balançando-o, divertido, enquanto ele fazia que sim "E eu gosto de ver você assim"

Sirius fechou os olhos, aproveitado o carinho.

"Feliz de verdade" continuou "É por que o Regulus não estava com eles?"

O outro não respondeu, abrindo os olhos antes de decidir se levantar um pouco. Arrepiou o corpo para tirar a neve de seu corpo, causando uma risada em James e uma tentativa deste de acertar-lhe um pouco de neve.

Sirius não revidou.

"Pads...?"

Mas ele não esboçou resposta mais uma vez, pulando na neve até apoiar as patas dianteiras nos ombros de James. Lambeu seu rosto, arrancando dele uma gargalhada e um arrastar de mãos por seu dorso e, embora se contagiasse pela alegria de tudo aquilo, preferiu não reagir à ela de imediato; deslizou o focinho da curva de seu pescoço com o ombro e fez um movimento de cabeça apontando para ele, latindo de leve ao conseguir seu olhar.

"O que tem eu?" segurou seu rosto nas duas mãos, movendo-o de um lado para o outro em uma brincadeira que sabia que ele adorava. Mas ele desviou, de novo fazendo o movimento com a cabeça antes de, agora, lamber seu nariz "Sou eu?"

Fez que sim. James sorriu, satisfeito, e puxou-o mais para perto. Sirius apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e fechou os olhos de novo, quase cometendo a vergonha de ronronar como um gato com o carinho em sua cabeça e com o deslizar da outra mão por todo seu dorso.

"Você está gelado" Potter murmurou, sorrindo de canto "Vem aqui, Pads"

Sirius foi, enfiando-se dentro do casaco que James acabava de abrir, adorando a forma como o calor dele esquentava seu corpo e o seu próprio esquentava o dele. Voltou a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro, endireitando as patas inferiores para melhorar o apoio.

"Dói ficar desse jeito?" James perguntou, puxando seu pêlo com carinho "Ou é mais o equilíbrio?"

Padfoot respondeu com duas lambidas no pescoço, indicando a segunda opção e causando uma risada em James.

"Não se preocupe" beijou a base de sua orelha em retribuição "Se apóie em mim"

Cachorro ou não, era o que Sirius sempre fizera. Era o que Sirius sempre faria.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
